KMSW
KMSW is the Fox-affiliated station serving East Wenatchee, Wenatchee, Sunnyslope, Chelan, Malaga, Leavenworth, Entiat, Cashmere, Waterville, Rock Island and all of the Twin Counties area of North Central Washington. It broadcasts on channel 39. Station History KMSW-TV signed on the air by Pulitzer of Central Washington, Inc. on March 9, 1970 as an NBC affiliate, honoring the 35th anniversary of the city's incorporation. When it signed on, it was the second television station on the Chelan-Douglas area after KPQ-TV. In 1994, Pulitzer sold KMSW-TV to SF Broadcasting, which made it a Fox affiliate, swapping affiliations with KCWT. On November 28, 1995, Silver King Communications (operated by former Fox executive Barry Diller) announced that it would acquire Savoy Pictures; at the time of the purchase, Silver King's existing stations had mainly been affiliates of the Home Shopping Network (both Silver King and HSN were later acquired by USA Networks). The sale of KMSW and the other SF stations was approved and finalized in March 1996, with its other assets being merged into the company that November. On April 1, 1997, Silver King subsequently sold sisters WLUK, WVUE, KHON and WALA to Indianapolis-based Emmis Communications for $307 million in cash and stock, as part of a sale of Silver King/USA's major network affiliates in order to concentrate on its formerly HSN-affiliated independent stations. KMSW, on the other hand, was exempted from the deal and was sold instead to Argyle Television Holdings II, which later became Hearst Television. Logos KMSW Station ID (Mid-70's).jpg|Station ID (1975-1979) News Themes *No music/ticker (1970-1980) *Get to Know Us by TM Productions (1980-1983) *KPHO 1981 News Theme (1983-1986) *WCCO 1983 News Theme (1986-1989) *KCBS-WNEV-WVTM News Theme (1989-1992) *News Now by Mark Haffner (1992-1998) *In-Sink by 615 Music (1998-2011) *Strive by inthegroovemusic (2011-2016) *Propulsion by 615 Music (2016-present) 1980-1983 "Get to Know Us" Promo Campaign From 1980 to 1983, KMSW-TV started to roll out a localized of the "Get to Know Us" promo campaign. This is an attempt to make KMSW more in touch with the community. Lyrics :Get to know us :Get to know that we're real :Get to know us :Get to know how we feel :Get to know us :And you'll see that we're all Wenatcheeites too :Get to know us :We're Wenatchee 39 :Get to know us :With a little bit of time :Get to know us :Look us up and down :We're a part of Washington :That you'll be glad you've found :We're friends :Your good friends :Get to know us :'Cause that's how we should be :Old friends :Giving you what you want :Doing the things you do :If you were in our place :Putting a smile up on your face :Get to know us :We're Wenatchee 39 :Get to know us :We're Wenatchee 39 :We're Wenatchee 39 :Get to know us Station Slogans * 39, Proud As A Peacock! (1979-1981; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Get to Know Us (1980-1983) * TV-39, Our Pride Is Showing (1981-1982; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * We're 39, Just Watch Us Now (1982-1983; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * 39 There, Be There (1983-1984; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * TV-39, Let's All Be There! (1984-1986; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Come Home to TV-39 (1986-1987; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Come on Home to 39 (1987-1988; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Come Home To The Best, Only on 39 (1988-1990; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * KMSW-TV, The Place To Be! (1990-1992; localized version of NBC ad campaign) Category:Television channels and stations established in 1970 Category:East Wenatchee, WA Category:Washington (state) Category:Wenatchee, WA Category:Hearst Television Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:FOX affiliates Category:FOX affiliates in Washington Category:Channel 39